Bryanah Bascon
Bryanah Elyse Bascon-Fernandes (born May 15, 1990) is a former contestant on Endurance 3: Hawaii. She competed alongside her partner, Monroe Gierl, as the Yellow Team. About Bryanah was raised in Stoughton, Massachusetts. She graduated from Stoughton High School, where she was class president, and participated in Track and Field. Endurance During the Casting Special, Bryanah was shown in the first audition tape playing football. In her second one, she was shown drinking a raw egg for breakfast, and J.D. came over to her house to see if she actually did it. In reality, she faked it, and revealed she was making pancakes. However, she got on Endurance's third season. Bryanah was one of the fourteen contestants that made it through the right to stay. When the partner selection came around, she wanted to be partners with Chris; all the other contestants noticed her following him around the jungle. Bryanah lost the #2 ball to Lindi, caught the #6 ball, and went over to the Gray circle. Chris, who caught the #5 ball, went over towards her, and it seems they were a team. However, Chris actually wanted Lindi,; when it was Lindi's turn to choose a partner, she bumped Bryanah. As a result, Bryanah had to be partners with Monroe, much to their dismay, but to Nicole's delight because it would result in an early elimination. By Headstrong, however, Bryanah let it go and suggested that Lindi play the game she felt like needed to be played, and she and Monroe will play the game they felt like needed to be played. All the teams thought Yellow was the weakest, and they received the Samadhi in Ring of Fire after being the second team to be eliminated. Bryanah called out Reece on how he said he wanted to go for the strongest teams, but Yellow was considered the "weakest". However, Yellow overcame it in Bagging on You, surprising the rest of the group. Bryanah's friendship with Chris prevented Gray from getting sent up to Temple of Fate; instead, it was Blue who went up along with Orange. After losing in Squaring Off, Yellow was sent to Temple along with their best friends on the Green Team. This was upsetting for Bryanah, who was really close friends with Alex, and stated how it was the worst thing to put two really good friends against each other, knowing one was not coming back. Despite the misery, Yellow managed to win and come back. The next day, Bryanah mentioned how it was sad that Alex was gone and she was still here, but they will win it for Green. She read out the letter from Green. Later, Bryanah thought Demian and Nicole weren't getting along after Green's letter, because they claimed Nicole was making all the decisions and Demian was just following them through. Yellow managed to win Out on a Limb, and had to pick two teams to join them on their Superteam for the next Temple Mission. Because Nicole knew she and Lindi were to be broken up onto different Superteams, Nicole tried to negotiate with Bryanah and Monroe to put them on the same Superteam. However, Bryanah came back with how she wanted Alex, but Alex was eliminated the previous day. Bryanah also thought Nicole was viscious and a fake. As a result, Yellow put Gray and Purple on their Superteam, while Orange was with Brown and Red. Their decision ended up paying off, as the Yellow-Gray-Purple Superteam would win Bamboo Jungle. When it was time to pick two teams to be sent up to the Temple of Fate, Bryanah believed Orange should go, because they were enemies with them. However, they ended up agreeing with the others to send up Red and Brown. She was shown hi-fiving Demian afterwards, yet told Tom that she was the only one who advocated for his team to stay, which he responded, "it didn't work". In Pipeline, after reading Red's note, Bryanah was unsure about why Red didn't see them as trustworthy, as they didn't do anything. When Gray won the mission, Nicole went up to her afterwards and wondered if they could form an alliance with Brown to counteract Gray and Purple's friendship. While Bryanah was curious, she was also cynical because Orange sent them up once before, and could likely do so again. As for Gray's Samadhi to either take away one team's pieces or switch teammates, Bryanah appeared to be happy with her teammate. Unfortunately, their pieces were stolen. In I'm Pulling for You, she was shown hanging out with Demian, when Nicole was yelling in the background. Later, Yellow was given the Samadhi, guarenteeing them a loss in the next day's Temple Mission. As a result, in Balance Ball, Yellow was sent up to the Temple of Fate, along with Tom, who lost his partner Vanetta, marking the second time they had to go to Temple with their friends. Once again, they won in a bittersweet fashion. In The Halfway Mark, Yellow received the Perseverance piece, putting them back on the board. However, Bryanah still faces dislike from the other girls because of her interactions with the guys. They ended up winning the mission "Try Tri Again", and got the Luck piece in the process. She stated that it was the first time a team got two pieces in one day. At the end of the episode, Yellow gave the Samadhi to Gray. In the Final Four, Yellow made an alliance with Orange, because Purple and Gray were close. When Orange won the mission, she was shown hugging them along with her teammate. In Create Your Own Game, Bryanah, along with the rest of the group, planned out the game. She, along with the other girls, were inside the triangle trying to get pieces, and the Yellow Team lost. Gray Team, breaking the tradition to remove the final samadhi out of play, then gave Yellow the Samadhi--the third time that season. In Final Elimination, like the other five contestants, Bryanah was shown swimming with the others at the waterfalls of Kauai. They enjoy their time before they talk to J.D.. When they got to the mission, Yellow struggled with the mission, and ended up losing, automatically sending them to the Temple of Fate. At Temple, Bryanah was a bit sad, to which she replied "I'm always teary!". Yellow is informed how no team survived three trips to Temple, and if they could achieve that feat, it would be an Endurance first. However, Yellow would lose in two rounds, and Bryanah cried. Before they left, Bryanah sent a kiss to Chris. Portrayal & Relationships Bryanah was depicted as a tomboy, as she preferred to hanging out with the guys over the girls. She was also portrayed as a caring, strong, and honest contestant, unlike Nicole's description of her in Squaring Off, claiming she was "mean, shallow, manipulates, and lies". Sarah, Nicole, Rachel and Lindi hated her, the latter was because Lindi stole Chris from Bryanah; they also claimed that she caused all the drama, along with flirting with their teammates. This became a recurring theme on Endurance, which led to several scenerios where the Yellow Team almost got eliminated. It also strained her partnership with Monroe, especially in the beginning. Her only close female friend was Alex, who was also targeted, but not as much. On the other hand, she was really close to the guys of Endurance: Hawaii. Most notably, she was close with Chris, and wanted to be his partner, until Lindi bumped Bryanah in Pick Your Partner. However, they remained close since, despite the animosity between the two teams. She was also good friends with Tom on the Brown Team, and Demian on the Orange Team; she felt like the latter didn't want Nicole as a partner. Initially, she had a bad relationship with Monroe, which caused a rife between them. However, as the season progressed, and the Yellow Team started overpowering the others, she started to respect Monroe as a partner and got along with him. Quotes *"I can't bump anyone out?" --'Pick Your Partner' *"As long as I'm true to myself, I'm true to others, and that's all I can give to anyone." --'Squaring Off' *"It's kind of sad that Alex is not here anymore and I'm still here, but we'll win it for Green." --'Out on a Limb' *"I definitely don't think that Demian and Nicole are on the same page; I think that Nicole is vicious, and she's brutal, and she'll say, 'I want them gone', and Demian would be like, 'okay', because he's a nice kid, and he won't stand up to her." --'Out on a Limb' *"Yeah, I wanted Alex, but she's not here." (to Nicole) --'Out on a Limb' *"I just know that Demian wishes that he never had Nicole for a partner." *"I don't get why; I mean, I'll go home, and I'll never know why why Sarah, Nicole, and Lindi dislike her." --'The Halfway Mark' *"I'm always teary!" --'Final Elimination' Post Endurance Bryanah was featured in a photoshoot used for the Dunkin' Donuts website, and attended Northeastern University. She was the marketing and merchandising corrdinator at Reebok, and is now is a digital coordinator. Trivia *With the exception of spelling, she shares the same name as Endurance: Fiji contestant Briana Vega. Coincidentally, both girls were on the Yellow Teams of their respective seasons. **They also had partners they didn't want and were targeted by almost everybody. However, whereas Bryanah eventually got along with her partner and made it to the final three, Briana's team was the first eliminated. *Her statement in the Halfway Mark, how no team has gone from zero to two pieces in a day, is up for contention. **It might be correct because Yellow was the only team to lose their pieces during the game, and they got their pieces back, but it might be incorrect because: ***On E1, Gray Team started with zero pieces, and ended up getting two after Partner Game. However, teams weren't officially formed before then. ***On E2, Purple Team got two pieces--one from the eliminated Gray Team, and another from winning Fireball. However, they also had a piece during that time. Gallery Xmsm4n.jpg Bryanah Bascon.jpeg External Links * Bryanah Bascon at the IMDb * Bryanah Bascon on Twitter (private) * Bryanah Bascon on LinkedIn *Breewell, a health and wellness blog Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:E3 contestants Category:Yellow Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Athletes Category:Scholars Category:Contestants from Massachusetts